To The Heart
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: Brandon is in a gang but still saves Maria's life. Is there a hidden love in this meeting between the two? Can they be together in the end?
1. Golden Eyes

Maria is standing to the side waiting for the man walking up the street to pass her. She was in the shadows trying to make sure he didn't see her. A little ways down he stops under a light. A smile appears on his face as his eyes gleam looking at her. He starts walking again never loosing that smile.

He's getting closer and closer. He is in front of the ally Maria had backed into. He turned his head still with a smile and looks at her.

"Hello there my dear," The man whispers to her. "What are you doing out here all alone? It's a dangerous place in the dark."

He reaches out and grabs her wrists and tries to pull her towards him. She fights to stay were she is but slides a little.

"No leave me alone!" Maria said to the man pulling against his touch.

She screams and the man gives out a little chuckle.

Yes scream," he said softly pulling her closer.

On a block about three blocks away two men are standing under a light talking when they hear a scream.

"What the hell?" one of the men says. "Who the hell would be screaming at this time of night?"

"I don't know," the other man said softly

"C'mon, let's go check it out," the first man said starting to walk towards the street the scream had come from.

"Alright," the second said following the first.

"Scream again," the man said to Maria who was still fighting against him. "Such a pretty voice."

She pulled at his hand. He gripped tighter and she winced at the pain.

"Let go," she said grinding her teeth.

"I don't think so," the man chuckles and reached out again and grabbed hold of her throat.

She gasped for air not able to draw any in. She couldn't break free, he was over powering her. She saw two men walking around the corner. They froze and looked at her and the man. She had been lifted at least a foot off the ground. One of the men started running followed shortly by the other.

The first man got there and punched the man holding her up. She dropped and was caught by the second man.

"Don't worry miss," he said to her then turned to the man fighting her assailant. "Come on Brandon he can't be that hard."

The man named Brandon threw three more punches and then the other man fell to the ground unconscious. Brandon turned and walked over to Maria and the other man.

"Harry…" Brandon said softly.

"Ya I know," Harry said starting to examine Maria. "Does anything hurt like it might be broken?"

He studied the red marks on her neck from where she had been being strangled.

"N…No," she said softly shaking slightly.

Maria looked up at Brandon who had a worried look on his face, when he noticed her looking he closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"She's alright Brandon. Though we should walk her home to make sure she is safe," Harry said turning to Brandon.

"You go hack home," Brandon said in a soft semi-deep voice. "I'll take her."

"Ok," Harry said and stood up while Brandon helped Maria stand.

She just stared at her rescuers, _'Who are these people?'_

"Which way?" Brandon asked as Harry went back the way they had come.

"Left," Maria said looking into Brandon's eyes. _'Golden Eyes.'_ She thought.


	2. Innocent Drink

Brandon and Maria walked side by side up a road with lights lining both sides. Maria looked sideways at him once and a while until he noticed and smiled at her. They didn't talk until they reached her apartment.

"Well this is it." She said turning to face Brandon.

"Alright." He said in that soft voice.

"Maybe I'll see you around." Maria said with a smile. "Good-bye." She went inside.

"Good-bye." Brandon said after her. Brandon left and went to an old building about five blocks away. He walked in and Harry looked up from his book.

"Hey Brandon. Did ya get her home ok?" Harry said as Brandon took a seat across from him. Brandon just nodded his head. "Did ya get her name?" Harry asked. Brandon looked at him curiously. "I can't believe you didn't get her name." Harry said hitting his forehead. At that moment two men walked in.

"Hey Harry, Brandon." One said. "Where's Jolius?"

"Hey Kenny, Nathan." Harry said looking at them. "He's asleep already."

"Damn." Nathan said. "I'm hungry."

"Gonna have to wait for breakfast." Harry said shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Alright. I'm goin to bed not then." Kenny said and went through a side door.

"We all should." Harry said standing.

The next day Maria was walking home from school when she saw Brandon off to the side. She stopped and looked at him. He was talking to a bigger guy with blonde hair and a shorter dark colored with black hair. She walked forward and stopped right behind Brandon. The taller guy nodded and Brandon turned around and looked down at her.

"Hey we'll catch you later Brandon." The shorter one said. "Don't e late for dinner."

"Bye." Brandon said to them. He turned back to her when they were gone.

"Hi." Maria said.

"Hi." He replied softly.

"I remember you from last night." She said.

"Ya." He said with a smile. He looked across the street at a corffee shop. "Want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure." Maria said following him across the street. They got some cold drinks and took a seat. "So you never asked my name." Maria said looking into her cup. He just looked at her. "It's Maria." She said glancing up.

"Beautiful." He said with a slight smile. She blushed and took a drink. They were out for the rest of the afternoon and when it started getting dark. Brandon walked Maria home. They reached her apartment and she turned to him.

"Well I'll see you later." Maria said and turned to go in then she stopped. "Would you like to come in?" Brandon looked at her a bit surprised and then nodded. He followed her in. "You can have a seat if you like." Maria said motioning to the coach and chairs. "I'll get us some drinks." Brandon took a seat on the coach and looked around. Maria came back with two cups of coffee. She put them down on the table and sat down in the chair across from Brandon. "So were those guys I saw you with your group?" she asked.

"Ya." Brandon said looking into his drink. "Kenny, Jolius, Nathan, and Harry."

"I see. Are you guys a gang?" Maria said a little interested.

"We fight but that is really it." Brandon said shifting.

"Don't worry." Marria said. "I don't mind. I was just curious, I mean because of how well you fought last night." He smiled and looked up at her. A clock chimed and Brandon looked at it. 10pm. "Oh my god you should head home." Marria said stting down her cup and standing. Brandon set down his cup and stood. He followed her to the door. He turned and looked down at her. Then he lowered and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and he smiled, opened the door, and left.


	3. Crimson Blood

Brandon POV

It's been three weeks now since I've seen Maria. I don't know how she's doing and that worries me. Though me and Harry haven't heard any screams at night that led to her so she owt to be alright. Harry said I worry too much, that I need to just forget about her. But I can't. I dream of her, I see her when my eyes close, and I whisper her name in the dark. "Maria." I say softly. Harry came in to check on me, or so I thought.

"We got us a fight." He said stopping about two feet from me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Wolf is at it again." Harry said grimly.

I'm coming." I said standing up.

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?" he said as I walk passed him. I stopped but didn't say anything. "I thought so." Was all he said before turning and leaving the room. I followed shortly after.

"Hey Brandon." Kenny said when he saw me. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Let's go." Harry said and left the building. "Jolius I expect dinner ready when we get back."

"Alright." Jolius said as the rest of us left.

Author POV

They reached a warehouse and climbed the stairs to the roof. They went through the door and found about 20 punks waiting for them. Harry stepped forward folowed by Brandon.

"Now now wolf." Harry said with a smile. "Calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Mcdowel." Wolf said pulling a gun out of a pocket in his jacket. Brandon ran forward toward Wolf. 10 guys moved and stood in the way. He punched two down and two more replaced them. Some of the other guys in the back pulled out guns and fired at Brandon. 7 of the shots hit him. 2 in his left arm, 1 in his right leg, 1 in his right arm, 1 in hisleft leg, and 1 in his abs.

"BRANDON!" Harry yelled running up to him. Brandon fell to one knee panting from the pain. "Brandon." Harry said softly next to him. "It's gonna be ok." Brandon stood up and walked forward. Kenny, Nathan, and Harry followed. The other 3 rushed forward at a dead run and beat up the punks in Brandon's way. Then when they were all down they took out the last remaining 8 leaving only Wolf.

Wolf pointed his gun at Brandon, his hand shaking. "Stay away." Brandon grabbed his hand with the gun and forced it up. The gun fired but didn't hit anyone. Brandon punched him in between the eyes, Wolf's knees buckled and he collapsed.

"Come on." Harry said to everyone. "Let's go." They turned to leave but Brandon just stared down at the ground below. A crowd was growing below. "Let's go Brandon." Harry said placing a hand on his shoulder. Brandon nodded and followed them out. But at the bottom of the building he turned in a different direction.

"Hey Brandon…" Kenny started to say but Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go." Harry said his eyes following Brandon.

Maria POV

It was dark out already at 8pm and I was walking home. I saw a person standing off to the side in the shadows as I entered my apartment. I thought It looked like Brandon but I gigured I was just seeing things. I heard a knock on my door a few minutes later. I stood and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked holding onto the handle. No response… "Hello?" I said through the door. Again no response… 

Finally I opened the door. There he was, Brandon, golden eyes stared at me. He was breathing heavily, I saw blood on his left arm that was gripped around his waist. "Oh my god!" I said with a gasp. "Come in." he came in and collapsed on the coach. I closed the dor and walked over to him. "What happened?" I asked pushing some hair out of his face.

"Fight." He said weakly. I helped him sit up and take off his shirt. I noticed the shots in his abs and also the shots in his arms, they were all bleeding. Then I saw the bullet holes in the lower part of his pants in both legs. I cut off the material that was over the bullet holes, up at about the knee. One shot in each leg.

"Oh my god." I said softly. I stood up and got a medical kit, a pot of hot water, and a cloth. I wiped up the blood and took out the bullets. He just layed there his breathing slowing just slightly. I sowed up the holes and wrapped them with handages. I took a deep breath when I was finished. "There all done." I said softly.

"Thank you" Brandon said kind of weakly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. I took care of the material and then went back to the living room.

'So peaceful. Why does he hae to get so hurt?' I thought to myself. 'Sleep. Just sleep.'


End file.
